Man In Love
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Pagi ini ponsel Sungjong berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sungjong meraih ponselnya dan ketika ia mendapati nama Myungsoo di layar, ia tersenyum. "Sungjongie… kau mau kuajak keluar siang nanti?"


Fanfic

Rated – K (Romance, Love. MyungJong shipper/BlackLemon~)

Man In Love

.

Pagi ini ponsel Sungjong berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sungjong meraih ponselnya dan ketika ia mendapati nama Myungsoo di layar, ia tersenyum.

 _"_ _Sungjongie… kau mau kuajak keluar siang nanti?"_

 _Wah? Myungsoo-hyung mengajakku keluar?_ Pikiran Sungjong dipenuhi rasa senang membayangkan akan bertemu kekasihnya itu. Belakangan Myungsoo sangat sibuk dengan semester barunya, membuat mereka berdua jarang ketemuan. Dan sekarang Myungsoo mengajaknya bertemu! Bagaimana Sungjong tak akan senang?

 _"_ _Boleh! :)"_ Balas Sungjong kelewat senang.

Setelah menaruh ponselnya kembali, ia berniat keluar untuk membeli candy kesukaannya. Ia berpikir untuk sedikit merayakan kegembiraannya dengan permen favoritnya. Mungkin ia juga perlu membelikan untuk Myungsoo.

Ketika baru saja Sungjong membuka pintu apartemennya, ia melihat sesuatu. Sebuah benda di samping pintunya. Benda ini berwarna merah dengan bentuk hati. Dan di sana ada sebuah tulisan italic berbunyi ; _Especially for you._

Sungjong berjongkok di depan kado itu. Kemudian langsung membukanya. Sejenak ia terkejut dan tersenyum bersamaan, ketika seekor kucing oranye kecil menyembul dari dalam kado itu.

 _Lucu sekali! Siapa yang mengirimiku ini?_ Sungjong menarik kucing itu keluar dan mendekapnya, lalu mengelus dengan gemas kepala hewan mungil itu.

 _Ya ampun lucu sekali. Lihat telinga kecilmu!_ Batin Sungjong, kemudian menaruhnya kembali dalam box dan membawanya masuk.

Sungjong menaruhnya di meja saat kepala kucing itu menyembul sekali lagi.

Ia mengingat-ingat. Baru saja saat ia menemukan kucing ini, seorang lelaki dengan baju kuning lewat di depan pintunya. Apa dia yang menaruh ini untuknya? Tetapi sepertinya bukan. Lelaki itu tampaknya sedang membawa tumpukan buku-buku di tangannya. Tidak mungkin ia membawa buku-buku sambil membawa benda sebesar box ini. Siapa yang mau repot-repot melakukan hal semacam itu untuknya?

Tetapi kalau Myungsoo bisa jadi akan melakukannya. Eh?! tunggu! Lelaki tadi berambut pirang. Tentu itu bukan Myungsoo!

Tapi apa salahnya bertanya?

Sungjong meraih ponsel lagi dan mengetik: _"Hyung? Apa kau memakai baju warna kuning hari ini?"_ Tulis Sungjong, ia menghindari pertanyaan _to the point_.

Myungsoo membalas: _"Iya.. sweaterku kuning. Tapi tak kupakai. Cuma kutaruh di pundak, hehe… kenapa Jongie?"_

Ah.. ternyata tadi bukan Myungsoo. Mungkin hanya penghuni apartemen bawah.

Dan baru saja Sungjong niat membalas, sebuah pesan kembali masuk. _"Sebelum ke kampus, aku tadi ke depan kamarmu lho! Sudah ketemu Woollimy? Cepat ambil! Dia menunggu di depan pintu."_

Wah! Cepat sekali Myungsoo mengetik pesan. Sungjong tertawa. Sesuai dugaannya. Siapa lagi yang akan menaruh sesuatu semanis ini di depan kamarnya pagi-pagi kalau bukan kekasihnya sendiri.

 _"_ _Ya. Sudah. Dia sangat lucu. _ Terima kasih hyung…"_

…

Sungjong lupa pada niatannya membeli permen. Sekarang ia justru sibuk bermain dengan kucing oranye itu. Woollimy sangat aktif. Ia suka diajak bercanda, dan sangat mudah terpancing. Sungjong menggodanya dengan sebuah bunga mainan dan kucing itu akan berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya untuk menggapai tangan Sungjong. Kucing itu juga mengendus hidung Sungjong saat di gendong dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuat Sungjong geli.

 _"_ _Jangan keasyikan dengan Woollimy. Nanti kau melupakanku_ T^T …" Pesan dari Myungsoo.

Sungjong tersenyum membacanya. Myungsoo pasti mengirim ini sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

 _"_ _Mulai sekarang aku pacaran dengan Woollimy saja hyung :D …"_

 _"_ _Hahaha… jangan begitu sayang. Aku ada kelas. Dosennya sudah di sini, dia galak! Sampai nanti ya Jongie :* …"_

Sungjong geleng-geleng mengingat kebiasaan Myungsoo yang datang terlambat untuk kuliah.

…

Setelah selesai makan, Sungjong kembali bercanda dengan Woollimy. Ia berpikir nanti jika keluar dengan Myungsoo, ia akan membeli makanan kucing. Woollimy yang mungil terlihat agak kurus. Jangan-jangan Myungsoo memilih kucing ini sambil memikirkan dirinya?!

Myungsoo pernah bilang kalau Sungjong mirip kucing. Dan lagi, warna bulu Woollimy adalah oranye, pasti karena Myungsoo ingat kalau Sungjong suka kuning, dan karena tidak ada di dunia ini kucing warna kuning, maka Myungsoo memilih oranye saja. Wah! Sepertinya kekasihnya itu benar-benar membeli hewan kecil ini sambil memikirkan dirinya.

"Ahh hyung… kau itu memang punya jalan pikiran yang aneh!" Sungjong tak habis pikir.

Saat itu ponsel Sungjong berbunyi.

Sungjong meraihnya, lalu membaca: _"Lee Sungjong! Tanggu jawab!"_

"Eh? hyung? Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Sungjong kaget, maka ia langsung membalas: _"Apa maksudnya hyung?"_

Dan dari Myungsoo: _"Karena terus melamun dan memikirkanmu, aku dilempar kapur tulis dan disuruh keluar dari kelas. Hahahaha…"_

Mwo! Ia disuruh keluar?!

 _"_ _Ya ampun hyung… seharusnya jangan begitu."_ Sungjong tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

 _"_ _Biarlah… lagipula aku sedang memikirkan untuk segera mengambil cuti. Hehe. Lagipula sudah jam berapa ini? sudah waktunya keluar denganmu :) …"_

Sungjong melihat jam tangannya, dan terkejut. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu!

Sekarang sudah siang, sejak tadi ia benar-benar asyik bermain dengan Woollimy.

Ia akan mengetik pesan balasan, sebelum Myungsoo yang tak sabar kembali mengirimkan pesan dengan cepat. _"Hey Jongie.. di sekitarku banyak orang pacaran_ -_- … _kau cepatlah kemari. Hanya aku yang sendirian di sini.."_

Sungjong terkekeh. Segera ia bangkit untuk membuka lemari.

Ia memilah beberapa baju yang digantungnya dalam lemari. Dan sepertinya agak rumit untuk memilih satu. Maka ia mengeluarkan beberapa baju yang paling disukainya dan menggelarnya di kursi.

Woollimy memperhatikannya dengan bosan.

Sungjong mengambil sebuah jas berwarna abu-abu kalem. Kemudian menghadap cermin di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya kurang cocok. Jadi ia memilih yang lain lagi.

Ia terus memilih baju. Dan terus merasa kurang cocok.

Hari ini spesial, karena sudah lama ia dan Myungsoo tidak kencan.

…

Sungjong menoleh kanan dan kiri. Sekarang ruangannya dipenuhi baju-baju dan celana di setiap sudut. Berantakan. Sungjong tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Hanya hari ini ia agak gugup.

Ia menggembungkan pipi lalu menghela nafas. _Bagaimana ini?_

Saat Sungjong berpaling ke arah Woollimy. Ia melihat kucing itu menghampirinya, lalu tanpa diduga salah satu kaki depannya seolah menunjuk sebuah setelan jas berwarna kalem yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian Woollimy duduk di atasnya.

Sungjong memindahkan Woollimy dan mengambil jas itu. "Kau pilih ini untukku?" Dan Woollimy menggerakkan kedua telinganya sebagai jawaban. "Okee…" Ucap Sungjong setuju.

Lima menit kemudian, Sungjong sudah siap. Ia menggendong Woollimy dan mengelusnya.

Kucing dari Myungsoo yang telah membantunya memilih baju yang sesuai. Membuat Sungjong senang.

Sekarang ia siap bertemu Myungsoo, kekasihnya yang terus mengiriminya pesan dengan cepat, memintanya untuk segera datang.

End.

.

.

Mungkin sudah ada fanfic MyungJong yang terinspirasi dari MV Man In Love – Infinite ya?

Apa benar-benar sudah ada? Kalau ada, tolong beri tahu aku ya?

Nanti aku dikira nyontek hehehe :D

Apa MJs suka ff ini? Tolong berikan review :)


End file.
